The aim of this study is to clarify the extent to which and the mechanisms whereby specific family processes may be protective or deleterious in the medical and psychosocial outcomes of a group of 60 children with asthma participating in the Denver site of the NHLBI-sponsored Childhood Asthma Management Program (CAMP). The central hypothesis is that adherence with asthma treatment mediates the relationship between specific family processes and asthma treatment outcome.